


York and Red Vines PWP

by Lennonhead



Category: Deadly Premonition | Red Seeds Profile
Genre: Dubious Consent, Mild Blood, Other, Overstimulation, Pain, Rough Sex, Tentacle Sex, York is pretty horny in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennonhead/pseuds/Lennonhead
Summary: Purely wish fulfillment on my part. What are vines but the tentacles of the forest? Also, sorry Zach.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	York and Red Vines PWP

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that York is an American so likely wouldn't have foreskin. You can come and fight me physically regarding this act of pure wish fulfillment, if you wish.

The rain was coming down softly, in a fine mist, like all of Greenvale was the produce aisle at the Milk Barn. It was uncomfortably cold, York had to admit: he didn't expect to need a ski jacket, so he was walking through the damp woods with nothing but his usual dark grey suit and the cheap rain poncho he had found folded up in a pocket of his suitcase.

The cold in the Pacific Northwest had a certain quality to it. it wasn't in the negatives temperature-wise, but it was so wet that it chilled you to the bone. 

Water had seeped into York's socks through his loafers and it sucked.

"Sorry, Zach," said York, "just a little bit further and we'll call it a night."

York's flashlight revealed a squirrel in the brush, which quickly scurried back into the darkness.

"What kind of squirrel do you think that was, Zach? I was reading up a little on them since Thomas likes them so much, but I can't tell them apart very well yet. Especially not in these conditions."

York sighed and reached into his blazer to pull out his cigarettes. 

"There are so many field guides about the local flora and fauna in the bookshelf in our hotel room. I've looked at a few, but you really need to take them out into the environment for them to be of much use."

He lit a cigarette which was already halfway finished. York's habit of never throwing out an unfinished cigarette sure saved them some pocket change, considering the amount he smokes.

"That one's a... A red cedar, I believe," York said, gesturing to a tree before bringing the cigarette back to his lips. "Did you know the natives here would brush their bodies with the branches of cedars on long treks to freshen themselves up? Sounds interesting, right Zach?"

He exhaled a slow stream of smoke.

"Seems like it would actually work... The smell is refreshing. Don't you think?"

Zach wasn't all that into trees, thought York. The only time York had received a sign of appreciation in this department was when the cherry blossoms in DC would bloom. Zach's nervous, suspicious energy felt like it calmed down when the two of them would walk through the clouds of petals.

"Zach, you and I, we're a couple of city boys at heart. No question about that!"

Zach agreed.

York's feet had lost feeling in them by this point.

"Alright, alright. Let's go back. I'm sure you're looking forward to a nice, long bath, right Zach?"

York was just about to turn around when he heard a noise from the undergrowth. He stopped completely.

The noise continued, not entirely stable, but stopping and starting. It sounded a little bit like when a branch is just about to snap, but continuing somehow.

York quickly recognised it as the sound of the red vines growing.

Soon, they visibly sprouted from the ground, bursting through the dirt and fallen leaves. York's eyes darted about, looking for any signs that "they" were there as well.

Focusing into the distance, York didn't notice the vines that grabbed him before it was too late.

Gasping in alarm, his cigarette falling out of his mouth into a puddle, York tried to reach for his gun, but the vines had both his arms in tight grips. When he kicked at them, more vines grew to ensnare his legs, raising his body into the air a little. A frustrated York struggled for a couple seconds, stopping when he realised it was in vain and he might have to conserve his energy...

York carefully analysed his surroundings, at least those he could see in the light of his dropped flashlight. He couldn't see anything really, but he felt something was watching him... Whatever that something was, maybe they were controlling these vines. Something like this hadn't ever happened to him before. Normally the red vines were more... Passive?

Zach was panicking. 

"It's okay, Zach," said York in his usual soothing manner, "we'll just see what this wants from us. Don't worry."

York felt a new vine grow and slither up his trouser leg.

"Oh..! I think I know what's going on here."

Another two undid his belt buckle.

"Zach, remember middle school, when we snuck into the back room of the local comic book store?"

A vine split into two across York's torso, weaving its way into his white dress shirt, the buttons straining, one branch reaching into his underwear, brushing against the line of hair on York's belly.

"We found an interesting co-" York shiverred as the cold plant matter touched his skin. He couldn't keep this up as his trousers were getting roughly removed by the vines. In his shirt, a sharp leaf teased one of his nipples.

Zach basically fainted, partially induced by York. Zach really didn't need a trauma like this one.

York didn't know what the purpose of this encounter was, or who was doing it. Perhaps it was meant to defile him, scare him, make him feel weak and... soiled. 

Too bad, York announced in his head, as he had definitely wanked thinking about tentacles ravaging his body and even though it was shocking to actually be in the situation he was going to make the best of it. So there.

The way the vines were now slithering against his crotch sure helped make up his mind. Fascinating! What an alien sensation!

Buttons popped off of York's shirt as more tendrils went to stimulate his nipples, licking at his strong, yet not overly muscular chest like the tongue of a lover multiplied by four (he couldn't help but try to count). At the same time, vines entering York's briefs from every possible entrance stretched the thin cotton and elastic to the limit, finally tearing them as they positioned themselves. York's cock was quickly getting hard, and hurt from overstimulation as vines writhed between his legs, grabbing his balls and snaking along his moderate length. He winced as tips of vines stretched into his foreskin. Yet more of them prodded at his asshole, teasing him more before their inevitable entrance.

It was at this point that York realised that the rain really wouldn't be enough lubricant for this kind of thing.

As York was just about to experience some serious, tearing pain, he thought back on his life. Time froze and he freely contemplated his various sexual adventures. York considered himself a little submissive, although he didn't mind domming for the right person. But it really wasn't the pain aspect of S/M that he liked. No, it was really more the power structures, the vulnerability both sides have to show, and the beauty of servicing somebody in ways people rarely attempted. And piss. He did like piss.

York's scream cut through the night like an air raid siren.

Holy shit. Oh my god. The pain.

York shouted helplessly as the vines stuffed him full, hardly slowing down at all while they ravaged his tight hole. They wasted no time in pushing against York's prostate, sending a multitude of sensations jolting through his body.

Terrifyingly, York felt (barely, through a haze of overstimulation) the tip of a vine stroking the head of his penis, circling his urethra, coated in his precum. York moaned expectantly, and sure enough, the thin vine entered his cock, slithering down through his shaft. York couldn't decide if this felt good or terrible, everything was just too much. 

"Zach!" York gasped reflexively, although he knew that Zach was fast asleep. "It's... I think it's in my..."

Whether the vine made it into his balls or not didn't matter, it sure felt like it, and it was what finally got him to orgasm. York's eyes fully unfocused, his mind went blank, and with a pained grunt, he came, his seed bursting past the vine inside his cock and over himself and what was left of his clothing, his body writhing as much as it could in its restraints.

And with that, their job apparently completed, the vines withdrew back into the ground rapidly, dropping York's spent body onto the cold, wet ground. So much for basking in the afterglow. 

The rain had begun to fall harder during this ordeal, and everything was stained with rain, blood, and cum. York was exhausted and couldn't bring himself to care.

"Zach..." He muttered.

Zach woke up and immediately expressed concern.

"No, I... I guess I liked it, but it was like... Like eating okra. You're happy you've had the experience, but you never want to do it again."

Zach wouldn't compare this sort of thing to okra, himself.

York was silent for a little while, then spoke again.

"Should we call George to pick us up, Zach?"

Zach didn't think so. It would inspire... Too many questions. Ones that Zach knew might destroy York's reputation if they were answered.

Summoning all his energy, he picked York up. Even though they shared a body, Zach felt like he was dressing a doll, climbing back into York's trousers and grabbing the flashlight. He fumbled with their numbed limbs, dragging them out of the forest, and back into their police cruiser. York was so tired. Zach started the car, and stepped on the gas, hopeful that their body wouldn't collapse entirely while on the road.

Yeah. A nice, long bath sounds good right now.


End file.
